


The Photo

by FatDragonLair



Category: Echo (Visual Novel 2019)
Genre: Five Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatDragonLair/pseuds/FatDragonLair
Summary: A very short story I wrote to celebrate 5 years of Echo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Photo

He watched the photo sitting in front of him, unable to really keep his eyes off of it as a fear that some atrocity would appear if he looked away. Nervously, he picked the framed picture up to get a closer look. There was no attempt to wipe the dust away as he spent several minutes taking it all in.

In the photo stood a fennec, giving a composted yet confident smile. A wolf, whose joyous expression matched the otter's. A ram with reddened eyes, sticking his tongue out. A gila, whose scowl thinly veils a smirk on the corner of his mouth. And him; a linx, timidly waving hello. 

A teardrop fell onto the frame, followed by another. He could feel his ears flatten as his mournful cries grow louder. _Everyone would have been happier if I stayed home. He thought to himself. Chase and Leo would've stayed together, Carl and Flynn would've never suffered, Jenna would've been able to live free, Sydney…_ his sniffles evolve into sorrowful sobs.

"Toby?" Spoke a concerned voice, causing the lynx to flinch. "Is everything okay?"

It was difficult for him to answer, but a singular word escaped his quivering lips.

"No."

His partner gave him a heartfelt hug and responds. "It's late, hun, but let's set up an appointment with your therapist first thing in the morning. Will that be okay?"

If it were Toby five years ago, he would have responded negatively and expressed how he still felt horrible. However, it's been a long half decade since then. And over those years, he had learned that one can never escape those horrid memories; for it will only lead to running in circles. 

Instead, he agreed. He couldn't change the past, but he shouldn't let it control his future. But as the lynx and his partner go back to bed, a singular thought formed before he went into a dreamless sleep.

_Fuck you Echo,  
For ruining our lives._


End file.
